Joshua Paddock (Legends)
"What would they say, your team? What would they say if they knew what you did in their name?" - Nolan York Joshua Paddock, better known as Numbuh 832, is a member of the Kids Next Door. He was the Weapons Master of Sector N. Legends Universe Early Days Joshua was born in his hometown of La Vista, Nebraska, on 14 September, 1996. In July 2004, Joshua attended the Kids Next Door Arctic Training Program, where he trained under first term Drill Sergeant Numbuh 60. After joining the KND, Joshua was assigned to his hometown's KND Sector, Sector N. On The Run Sometime later, in 2005, all of Sector N, except for Joshua, has been decommissioned, charged with conspiring against the KND. Now, Joshua is a fugitive, hunted by the Decommissioning Squad, trying his best to clear his name and avenge his team. In the ensuing months, Joshua is still on the run from the Decommissioning Squad and their D.O.H.-D.O.H.s, for a moment taking cover inside of a dark building, but managing to escape before he was too cornered. Eventually, he acquires a G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. and flies out of sight from his pursuers, taking cover in a dark alley and viewing the case files he had acquired. He begins crying over the files' contents, earning strange looks from passerby. On Moonbase, Numbuh 501 met with Numbuh 206, who suggested sending 362, before 501 reminds him that 274's too close, and he's looking at everyone differently. She then sends a call to Numbuh 88A, telling him to kill 832 the next time he sees him. 501 later meets her troops of the Decom. Squad and states they'll cease hunting all other overaged operatives until they can catch this one. At Erie, Pennsylvania, Numbuh 832 meets Terry at the park, where Josh explains when he began running, and Terry informs him of Numbuh 274's assassination. Joshua requests Terry to bring him a copy of the case file, suspecting something about 501, before bidding him good-bye. Numbuh 501 later meets with Fanny in the Decom. Squad quarters, the former noting Fanny's work in solving the case a week before. She tells Fanny to get her gear as they prepare to ambush 832 at his school; where he's never missed a day. The Decommissioning Squad arrives at La Vista Science Magnet, Numbuh 832's elementary school, which has since fallen into total Adult control since the decommissioning of Sector N. The squad discovers, much to their dismay, that the teacher has been mistaking a balloon with a poorly drawn face of Numbuh 832. As the Squad departs, Numbuh 832 appears to visit his team, who have since been decommissioned. Saddened by their current state, Numbuh 832 departs in order to keep up with his meeting with Terry. On the Moon Base, Terry uses his position in order to acquire the reports Joshua needs from the Decommissioning Squad. The duo meet back up in Erie where Terry hands off everything he gathered. From the files Terry retrieved, Joshua discovers that a complaint form was filed against his team, leading to their decommissioning. While getting ready to confront the operative who signed over his team's fate, Terry revealed that the operative in question, Numbuh 416, was killed in a recent assassination attempt on Supreme Leader Numbuh 274. Joshua then resolves to confront Numbuh 416's sector in Rhode Island. Terry then finally asks why Joshua and his sector were framed for a crime they did not commit. Joshua pulls out his case file and reveals a Cadets Next Door Yearbook dated 1995-96. In it is a photo of Numbuh 501, who, by this proof, would currently place her age as 17 and that a teenager was in a seat of power within the KND. Numbuh 832 arrives in Rhode Island and easily infiltrates the Sector Q tree house. There, Numbuh 832 easily incapacitates the lone operative inhabiting the nearly abandoned treehouse. After a brief scuffle, the operative recognizes Numbuh 832 and introduces himself, giving his call sign, Numbuh 2030. The intended interrogation turns into the two operatives sharing dinner with Numbuh 2030 answering Numbuh 832's questions. Numbuh 2030 provides evidence from previous events of a grand conspiracy that has ultimately ruined both their lives. With Numbuh 2030's assistance, Numbuh 832 compiles all the accumulated evidence into his case file. With Numbuh 2030 blacklisted from events in regards to the assassination attempt on Numbuh 274, Numbuh 832 is forced to turn back to Terry in order to deliver the case file to Numbuh 274. Upon arriving and meeting, the Decommissioning Squad led by Numbuh 88A get the jump on Numbuh 832 and Terry. Terry is incapacitated by a laser bolt and Numbuh 832 engages in hand to hand combat with Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 then breaks Numbuh 832's right arm, leaving the fugitive stunned as the decommissioning squad closes in. Josh manages to escape the Decommissioning Squad, but is forced to leave Terry behind. Returning to Sector Q, Josh enlists Numbuh 2030's assistance in rescuing Terry. On the Moon Base, Numbuh 501 interrogates Terry, who refuses to divulge information about his friend. Numbuh 2030 arrives on the Moon Base, under the false intent of delivering a wounded Josh for decommissioning. As The Decommissioning Squad takes Josh for immediate decommissioning, Numbuh 2030 takes Numbuh 86 aside, whom he knows from the assassination attempt to be an honest operative, and informs her of Numbuh 501's real age. As Numbuh 86 goes to rally the rest of the loyal Squad operatives, Numbuh 2030 slips away to deliver the evidence to Numbuh 274. Once discovering Terry to be alright, Josh escapes from his cuffs and a battle between Numbuh 501's loyalists and KND operatives break out after a PA announcement from Numbuh 274 absolving Josh of any crime and revealing Numbuh 501 to be a teen. Josh pursues Numbuh 501 and runs into Numbuh 206, who has had it with Josh's interference. With the intent to kill him, Numbuh 206 easily outclasses the wounded Josh. Josh is ultimately forced to shoot out a nearby view port, sucking Numbuh 206 into space. Josh eventually catches up with Numbuh 501. Numbuh 501 reveals herself to be a Teen Ninja wearing Battle Ready Armor and escapes. In the aftermath, Numbuh 274 personally thanks Josh for all that he'd done and consoles him over the loss of his Sector. Numbuh 274 offers Josh Numbuh 501's job as Head of Decommissioning, only for Josh to decline, citing Numbuh 274 already had a replacement in the form of Numbuh 86. Josh leaves and meets up with Terry, resolving that he would go after Numbuh 501. When asked when they would begin, Josh states that they already had. Almost a month after being reinstated into the KND, Josh along with Terry, travel to Rhode Island, following a lead on Numbuh 501. The Prospectors Birth of a Killer Return to Nebraska Shipping War Partner in Crime In 2007, Leviathan struck at the heart of Josh's home state in Nebraska for all the trouble he caused them. Sector N was crippled, leaving Numbuh 14 the only survivor. Mary-Lou then joined Josh on his violent crusade against Leviathan. Discovering The Multiverse The Negaverse Grand Father Returns The End of The Prospectors Valley Forge Darkest Hour Retirement By 2012, Joshua had done the unfeasible and retired his war on crime. He then began devoting his life to his school work, hoping he could one day put it all behind him all the killing he'd done over the years. Every Saturday, Joshua gets together with the remaining Prospectors at Lime Rickey's Tavern. Armageddon Auhsoj Kcoddap Personality Once the lovable goof of his team, Joshua has since become hardened by the decommissioning of his sector and the months of trying to prove his innocence. Joshua is an effective operative, the months spent on the run had hardened him and molded him into a weapon. Although Joshua sought to resolve his conflicts without the loss of life, the sheer multitude of crimes and atrocities committed against the KND and on kid kind have forced him to utilize lethal force, which he carries out in his secret war on everything he deems unjust. Relationships *Minh Holtch: To Joshua, Minh was a capable leader and good friend. It was Minh's discoveries that ultimately doomed the Sector to Numbuh 501's wrath, however. *Edgar Long: Edgar was Joshua's best friend in Sector N and would always hang out together after school. Like with the others, Joshua was distraught over their decommissioning. *terry Tompkins:Terry is one of Joshua's closest friends, and one of the few to uphold his innocence after he was charged with treason. *Nolan York: Joshua and Nolan met on less than ideal terms. Joshua is forever thankful for Nolan's help in clearing his name. Over time, Nolan and Josh bond over their similar pasts of broken sectors and serve as moral opposites to the other. At the end of the day Nolan is Josh's best friend and vice versa. *Carol Pariuhs: Joshua and Carol originally distrusted each other, only after working together were they able to accept one another. Romance Despite his stoic and unapproachable nature, Josh has had a number of romantic experiences. *Connie Ingram: During his time in Sector N, Joshua developed a budding romance with Connie and was deeply hurt by her decommissioning. *Vana Washington (Legends) *Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones (Legends) *Lauren: Trivia *Unlike the various versions of the character Joshua is based on, Joshua will not lose either hand and replace it with a harpoon launcher, rather just use harpoon guns frequently. *The main inspiration for this version of Joshua is Marvel's Punisher. *Joshua's theme song is "Never Surrender" by Skillet. *Joshua is one of five OCs confirmed to live past the events of Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour. *Josh is noted to possess the highest kill count amongst all other characters in the Legends Universe. Appearances *Numbuh 362 (Story) (First Mentioned) *Numbuh 832 (Story) (First Appearance) *The Prospectors (story) *Numbuh 2030: Legion *Numbuh 832: Screams in Space *The Prospectors: Visible in Darkness *Numbuh 832: Warzone *Numbuh 2030: Watching Storms *Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair *The Prospectors: Day Off *The Prospectors: Halloween Special *Kids Next Door: Shipping War *The Prospectors: Christmas Special *The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure *Numbuh 832: Killing Fields *Kids Next Door: Dark Universe *Kids Next Door: Zero *The Prospectors: The Long Haul *The Prospectors: Maximum *Numbuh 2030: Asylum (Hallucination) *Numbuh 832: Valley Forge *Numbuh 2030: The Escapist (Cameo) *Numbuh 2030: Dead *Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour *Teens Next Door: Providence High (Cameo) *Teens Next Door: Hellbat Origin *Teens Next Door: Social Disorder (Cameo) *Teens Next Door: Armageddon Category:Legends Universe Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Prospectors (Legends) Category:Males Category:Sector N Members Category:OCs